Coming Out To You
by Me and Nothing More
Summary: When Alec meets Magnus at a party, will he find the courage to "come out" to his family and the world to be with him? Rated T for language.


_"__Everybody's got a dark side"_

* * *

Alec POV:

"But come on! You have to come!" Izzy pleaded.

"I hate these things and you know it" I replied while putting my book down.

"Alexander Lightwood!" She screamed, "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you don't go out!"

"Iz," I say calmly while walking into my room," I do go out." In her heals she is about my hight, but I feel as if I am a child getting scolded. Giving in I say, "Okay, okay I go out sometimes."

"Name the last time you went out Alec," she says while raising her eyebrows.

I have to think about it for a while. I went to the library the other day, no that doesn't count. Um. "I don't know, maybe with you?" I say with a questioning look on my face.

She grabs my arm and pulls me into my bedroom, shoving me down onto my bed. Walking away she starts going through my closet, acting like she's already won. "I'm not going to that party!" I say with what I hoped I be a finality in my tone, but sounded more like a question. She's still going through my closet when she finally pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans she bought me.

"Here you go" she says while plopping down on my bed. Skinny jeans, why does it have to be skinny jeans.

"I'll go to that party on one condition. "

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She screams.

"Don't want to wake up the dead," I same with a smile on my face." You might not want to go after you hear my condition." She spins back around at me with a fearful look on her face. "You have to let me where what I want." I watch as horror crosses her face, and I can see her about to scream. "Deal or no deal Iz."

She thinks about it for a moment weighing the pros and cons. I can see an idea cross her face, and I get scared for what is about to come.

"Okay," she declares happily, "But I get to do your make-up!" I hide my face in my hands and lie down on my bed, needing to mask my face from her. "I can see you Alec!" she pauses letting me bathe in my own misery for a moment. "I can make this better though," This catches my attention. I peek my eyes out of my hands and stare at her curiously. "If you want, I can just pick out your outfit and then I'll leave you alone to read till we go." I knew this would happen. It always does. I grunt and she squeals in delight going on excitedly about how she's going to find the perfect outfit for me that is going to make all the girls swoon! Neatly folding the clothes and putting them on my bed, I ask her why she can't fold anything in her mess of a room.

Rolling her eyes at me she makes it very known that she saves her precious time for the more important tasks. And yes, the horrible task of making me wear "presentable clothes" is worth her scarcely available time. Lucky me! Not. I throw on the extremely tight skinny jeans she gave me trying to move in them, but they make me feel stiff and like they are a second skin. Throwing on a tight black shirt I try to fix by hair like she told me to, but give up knowing I'm not going to get anywhere trying. Grabbing the novel I'm reading, I plop myself down in the corner of my bed and try to prepare myself for the obnoxious people at the party I am about to attend.

"Alec!" I hear Isabelle screech in her usual, I'm so elated you are doing this for me voice. "Get up! It's time to go!" She announced as if she was the queen of the world while shoving my door open so hard I am scared it will fall off it's hinges. She pauses in complete and horrified surprise. "What the hell did you do to your hair Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Oh I know this is serious now. She used my full name. I self-consciously try to pat down my hair, but Isabelle comes over and slaps my hand away, grabbing a never used comb from my bedside table. Driving my comb through my hair, she gets it knotted. After a few minutes of trying to get the knot out, she groans in frustration. Actually using that brain of hers she pulls out the come and messes up my hair. "Hey, if you can't comb your hair, you may as well have the "I've just been fucked" look going on."

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" I say while chucking the nearest pillow at her face, having it miss but to hit her left shoulder. Acting wounded, I put my hand over my heart and try to fake a look of anger. Obviously from her laughing, I failed.

She walks out of my room looking over her shoulder once and screaming, "Come on Alec! We're going to get you laid!" Chuckling I get up and follow her, knowing there is no way in hell I'll be doing anything other than standing in the corner, or possibly sitting. And it's not just because I'm not a party person. I'm gay.

Getting up to follow her, I call out," Hey Iz, is Jace coming?"

Not looking back she says," No, Clary and him are going to have some "alone time." And we all know what that means," she practically screams while wiggling her eyebrows to indicate something entirely different."Come on Alec! We gotta go!" She hails a cab and we get in, her going on and on the entire time about how "this is the most important party she's ever been to," and telling me to "not mess up," Yes, Isabelle. You scare me so much. She kind of does, but no one needs to know that. We get out of the cab, and she rushes in, doing the normal thing she does when ever we go to parties, rush away from me.

...Magnus POV:

This party is as boring as any other party I've ever had. Nothing is happening. Scanning the room I see a faerie couple in the corner having what looks like make-up sex. Jeesh can't these people get a room or wait till they get home? Probably not, because they are so in "love." Not. There's also a vampire standing in the middle of the room. Probably drunk. Wobbling off to his friends all I think is, "defiantly drunk." God, why do these people have to be so predictable. Every time I can count on a few things. One, someone will be having sex. Well, a lot of people will be "making love", but only a select few will be having it for the whole world to see. Two, close to everyone will be drunk, but that's a given. Combining one and two, some vampires or faeries, almost always faeries, will come up to me giggling from all the alcohol they have inhaled and lean forward asking me to "talk" to them. Politely as possible, depending on my mood, I'll decline or if they look like they are about to pass out I'll point them in the nearest direction to the bathroom so I don't have to clean up the throw-up that will clearly be everywhere at the end of the party. One thing I didn't count for was a blue eyed shadow-hunter showing up. Automatically I think of Will, but call myself back, not wanting to bring up those dreadful memories from before. I can tell he's not like Will at all. Obviously not a Herondale, maybe a Lightwood, and possibly a Ashgrey. Slouched, striking blue eyes, black hair that makes him looked like he was either just fucked, or tried to make it look fine, but gave up. I guessed the latter. The outfit he was in did wonders for him, even though it wasn't as extravagant as I would like it to be. Tight skinny jeans and a snug black shirt that showed off his every muscle, I wondered what was hiding underneath. Being a warlock, doesn't have everything. Why can't I have xray vision that can let me see him without a shirt off, I don't know. Other than my cat-like eyes, no one would even know that I was a Warlock. I actually feel as if they are an asset and not a liability. Dressing myself in skin-tight black jeans with red zippers up the side, I know that half the people here would love them to be off. I feel bad that I can't please them, but I already have my eyes set on a very beautiful blue-eyed boy. Also in a red sequined shirt and long ago thrown off black boots, I feel hot. My make up defines my eyes, but doesn't make them the main feature on my face, like usual. I have on bright red lipstick that pops and just left my hair down apposed to it's usual spikes. Knowing I should look drop-dead gorgeous. I walk up to my blue-eyed boy. Stopping myself I wait to see if he is gay. I go back and sit down. Watching him for a few minutes I am positive that he is gay. One, more than once someone who looks very similar to him, probably an older sister, came over to him with a faerie in some ridiculous outfit with either a dress so short or low-cut that her boobs or butt are falling out. Probably both. I also see him scanning the room for someone to like. He'll try hard to concentrate on some girl, usually one with short hair and a conservative for a party outfit on. It never works. His eyes will skim over her, but will always end up falling on the guy she is dancing with. He is obviously gay. And obviously closeted. I'm really second guessing my choice to walk over to him, but think, "Hey, why not. You haven't had sex with a closeted gay in decades." I haven't, but it's for a good reason. They always are all clingy and think that you must care about them so much, which usually I don't. Well, there was this one time I liked this closeted guy, but he didn't return my feelings, which never happens! It was like he was fighting the urge to be who he was, almost like blue-eyed. No, exactly like blue-eyed. Thinking,"Who cares, it's a party," I sneak up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He flips around, obviously scared and looks me up and down. "So, I'm wondering, how long have you known you are gay?"

He stares at me as if the whole world doesn't know and mumbles in what seems like the strongest voice he can muster. "I'm n-not gay." Oh that's so cute! He stutters!

Raising an eyebrow I say,"Really, is that the best you can do? You're going to have to say it with more courage if you want to be able to tell other people you aren't gay." He acts as if I am the first person who ever guessed it. Oh, I must be. Wow, he must hide it better around other people. While I think, he must think I can't see him looking me up and down. This guy really needs a lesson in hiding his sexuality, something I obviously am not good at. "One, if you wan't people to think you are straight, stop staring at me like I am a the sexiest thing you have ever seen," he looks down and I'm scared I have offended him. Placing my pointer finger under his chin, I pull his head back up so he is looking at me. "I didn't mean to offend you, what's your name?"

"A-Alec," he mumbles, trying to look down again, but my finger holds his head in place. The cute stutter's back. I wonder if it's an all time thing or he only does it when he's nervous. I hope the latter, because I like to think I am making him nervous-I good kind of nervous.

"What's that short for?" I ask.

"Alex-Alexander, but I would prefer it i-if you called me A-Alec."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Alexander, but Alec just won't do. No, no, no." He looks around to see if anyone is watching us talk. Seeing no one, he breaths a sigh of relief. "You know, it isn't a horrible, life-threatening thing to talk to me," I say.

"N-no," he says looking ashamed. "I di-didn't even me-mean it, uh, like that," he looks towards the ground again, so I pull my hand up this time and grab his chin. "Stop looking down, I can't see your beautiful eyes." I see a blush creep up his neck to his face. He looks so adorable and innocent. "You know, blue eyes and black hair are my favorite combination." His blush deepens more and I start to chuckle. An extremely drunk girl comes up behind him, and he uses this excuse to leave.

Stuttering, he mumbles,"I, um, have to u-uh go because my-y sister, um, is drun-nk, and our pa-pa-parents will kill her." As if he is flying, he is out in a flash, half-carrying half-dragging a girl who most likely happens to be his sister. After he leaves I quickly run to my kitchen to grab a sheet of paper. Ripping it, I conjure up a green sparkly pen and write," Magnus: (847) 883-0708." Sprinting after him I catch him right as he is getting in a cab. Whispering, "Call me" into his ear, I slide my hand into his back pocket leaving the sheet of paper there with my name and number. Turning around I glide back inside, restraining myself from turning around to look at my blue-eyed boy. All I can think throughout the rest of the party is, "This will be fun."

* * *

**Hey. It's me again. I would really like it if someone reviewed. Just take five seconds out of your day and press the review button. Please? It really would make my day. **

**Disclaimer: Yo Cassandra? Chu giving me the rights yet? No? So I have no rights to this. Boo Me.**

**xoxo-Me and Nothing More**


End file.
